UNC: Distress Call
While on the Citadel you uncovered an Alliance patrol report. One of the patrols mentioned some strange activity in the Hydra System of the Argos Rho cluster. Alternative journal entry: You've received a distress call from a downed med ship located in the Hydra System of the Argos Rho cluster. Acquisition This assignment can be gained in two ways: *By hacking the computer console (easy decryption) in Ambassador Udina's office. The console then reads as follows: *By orbiting Metgos in the Hydra system of the Argos Rho cluster. Joker picks up a transmission from the medical transport Sacred Angel and relays it. Preparation You can and probably should do this assignment fighting entirely from inside the Mako, but if you're determined to fight on foot for bonus XP, bring plenty of tech abilities to deal with the enemy. Wear Devlon Industries armor as well, while it won't stop the heat hazard entirely, it'll at least slow it down long enough for you to put a dent in the enemy before needing to go back into the Mako. Walkthrough This assignment is fairly straightforward. Upon landing on Metgos, the distress call is coming from the south of the landing zone. When you get closer to the crashed medical ship, one of the squad warns that they have a bad feeling about it. When the Mako gets close to the vessel, two Geth Armatures, three Geth Rocket Troopers, and two Geth Rocket Drones ambush the Mako. If the Mako gets close to the crash site it will trigger an anti-tank mine hidden in the debris though not damaging the Mako. Dealing with the geth can be done in one of two ways, the first of which involves fighting them all from the Mako, and taking the experience deduction, which is recommended since Metgos is a Level 2 Hazard so your time outside the Mako is limited. The other way is fighting them on foot, which still involves dealing with the Armatures from the Mako, but in this case getting out on foot to deal the final blow, preferably without getting vaporized by the other Armature. Also since most of the geth infantry will die in one hit from a direct, or even an indirect blast from the Mako's main gun, dealing with them, depending on your strategy, may be easy or hard (if you are going for the exp). It can be difficult to aim at the Geth Rocket Drones using the Mako's primary gun, but if you aim the big secondary gun at the ground underneath them, they will take considerable damage from the explosion. If the shields on the Mako go down, get out of combat fast, but be warned that the drones and Rocket Troopers will chase you, so get some distance. This can also be used to lure the geth infantry away from their walking tanks, making them much easier to deal with. The assignment is completed once all of the geth are destroyed. Enemies *Geth Armature *Geth Rocket Drone *Geth Rocket Trooper Trivia *The squad warning saying "I have a bad feeling about this.", followed by "It's a trap!", are both nods to the Star Wars franchise. The phrase "I have a bad feeling about this..." is used in multiple movies, and "It's a trap!" is a famous quote by the character Admiral Ackbar. fr:Terra Incognita : appel de detresse ru:Траверс: Сигнал бедствия uk:НЕС: Сигнал лиха Category:Assignments Distress Call Category:Mass Effect